Forum:Melissa Forest
Forums: Index > 1 > Melissa Forest Gender''- Female Age''-'' 12'' ''Godly Parent Choice 1- Jupiter ''' '''Godly Parent Choice 2-'' '''Apollo '''Godly Parent Choice 3''- Venus '' Cohort Choice 1- '''Cohort 3 ' ' '' Cohort Choice 2- Cohort 2 ---- Appearance- '''A girl with red hair and blue eyes. Wears a white, sleeveless t-shirt, with black leggings. She wears a red jacket, and knee- high boots. Her hair is tied back in a braid, with a orchid flower pinned in her hair. Melissa has freckles, and a look that always says 'I am way better than '''you think I ''am''. Personality- 'A Roman with a nice attitude, and always is reading a book, drawing, or surfing the web. But if you get her angry, behold Melissa's power of insults. She will fire one at you before you can even say hello. Otherwise, she is a happy, carefree girl with an attitude of a tiger. Before she came to camp, she thought of being a Hunter of Artemis. '''History- '''She was walking around in her backyard forest, when a feather-shooting bird attacked her. She had no idea what to do, so she hid inside an unusually large tree trunk hole for the rest of the night. Eliza, her BFF, who turned out to be a Roman demigod daughter of Ceres eventually found her the next morning, shivering, coughing, and starving. She handed Melisssa her first weapon, a spear. Melissa fist thought this was all just a big joke. I mean seriously, monsters, gods, and goddesses, this was all so unreal. Eliza told her to pack her stuff, and leave, because she was being sent to Camp Jupiter, where she would learn to fend for herself. One week after Melissa came to camp, Eliza mysteriously disappeared, along with any trace of her ever existing, and it is still unknown if Melissa had a line of Greek in her. Melissa was put on ''probatio, was given a shield, and was claimed by Hank, and put into the Third Cohort. She took a liking at him, and then soon after, they were considered a couple. Later on she was given a quest to find the golden palace, and drink from Jupiter's chalice. At the end of the quest, she had made new Greek and Roman friends, and figured out that she was a second generation demigod, because her mother was a gift from Apollo, and Venus to show their thanks when Lily and James helped them save their symbols of power, and rewarded them with Tillia, Marissa's mom. ''Weapons- Spiculum (''Spear) ''' Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Thedemigodaughterofapollo (talk) 19:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC)thedemigodaughterofapollo Comments FAWNS are useless. They're not searcher, no. They only stay in camp to beg. And don't delete my comment. They do not search for Demi Gods, They are simply beggers that people say to go "Away." and frankly, they aren't Greek (besides Frank) and yeah, I sugest you put her in a Group of other people. No '''Fauns. '''Okay! GoldenGail3 (talk) 08:19, March 1, 2014 (UTC) She is only holding a bow and arrow because it looked good in the picture. The Romans and the Greeks don't get along too, also. They have a tense relationship, so it's highly unlikely that they would be friends "Tons of Greeks and Roman Friends." GoldenGail3 (talk) 01:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) PS don't delete this comment either. This is property of Thedemigodaughterofapollo And, I fixed this, so please read it again, and delete your comments, okay?--Thedemigodaughterofapollo (talk) 14:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Thedemigodaughterofapollo